Calahay
Common Knowledge Calahay is a moderately-sized country situated at the south-east border of Galkador, and unofficilly includes the small islands off its southern coast. The country is famous for its pirate culture, due mostly to the rule of the Pirate Lords over the Southern Coast. Topography and Climate Calahay is a land of hilly plains with sporadic forests located around it, and the climate of the area is a mild Mediterranean one. The coast of Calahay is a mix of Beach Port Towns and cliff drop offs. To the south lies Sherman's Cove, the main pirate settleman of the coastal islands off the coast of Calahay. Population Calahay is mostly populated by humans, although other races have been seen to live there. Exports and Trades Being a coastal nation, Calahay does a lot of sea trade with other nations around the continent, such as Dilgahao. Most of the traded items are food and agriculture from inland keeps, and exotic fish caught on fishing vessels. Government The government of Calahay was, in the past, a Feudal Monarchy. Typically ruled by a royal family, the governing of the country at large has fallen to the Council of Keeps since the tragic and untimely death of the High King. Being made up of seven members, the Council of Keeps refers to the rulers of Calahay's seven keeps. In recent years-- due to the abandonment of certain keeps and the loss of the southern border to pirates-- the definition has been changed to specific stations within Calahay's ruling class. The High Duke, two Archdukes, and four Dukes make up the Council at present. Four of the seven ancient keeps are still held by Calahay. Social Hierarchy and Culture Calahay is a country with a rigid class system, including such classes as High Dukes, Archdukes, and Dukes. The Pirate Lords: The Pirate Lords of Calahay have long been a thorn in the side of the country's rulers-- who do not recognize the assembly as a legitimate government-- although their rise to noticable power was only recent. The conquering of Calahay's ports being their most recent bid at a large, permanent settlement. The following are the currently known Pirate Lords: * Marcus duFont * Tala Irons * Edward Morne * Marcelline Knorran * Dread Pirate Roberts All decisions made by the Pirate Lords as a governing body are made through majority vote. In the case of a tie--surprisingly rare as they are, with only half a dozen such instances in the past century-- it has become custom to seek the vote of the Dread Pirate Roberts as a tiebreaker. During the last eight years-- with the Dread Pirate Roberts only recently returned to a career of piracy amidst allegations of false identity-- duFont has instead sought the man he knew to be the previous bearer of the title for this purpose. Cities, Towns, and Villages There are many different Cities and Keeps all throughout Calahay, the known ones being the Seven Keeps: Mesan, Shadecliff, Brightfell, Candlekeep, Virane (Which was lost due to the expansion of Galkadorian Borders), Jelheim, and Onsed, and the port cities of Eastwind, and Moor town. Moor town, Onsed, and Eastwind are currently under the control of the Pirate Lords. Alliances Calahay does not have any known alliances at this point. Enemy Countries During Galkador’s 25th age, a series of translational errors between Calahay and Galkador, a trading partner at the time, nearly resulted in an all-out war. Calahay's bad relations with Galkador continued even after Galkador's fall. Until recently, it had been fending off invasion by undead, leading to a concentration of troops along the north and north-west borders of Calahay and subsequent loss of the southern coast to the Pirate Lords. Founding and History The history of Calahay is mostly unknown besides a few major events, including the loss of the Southern Coast to the Pirate Lords. Category:Countries